


Teasing || {NSFW} Zora x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hiiii! First I wanted to say thank you for liking and re-blogging my Ichigo piece 🥺💖it really means a lot! I’m new to your blog, but I love your work already. Plus, I’ve seen you all over my dash, so hi, I’m here 🥺👉🏻👈🏻 Also, I saw that you write for Zora and your requests are open and whoo boy do I love me some Zora 🤤 If it’s okay could I get Zora with a female reader using the “ You’re teasing me again… ” prompt please? I really look forward to seeing what you write! Thank you!💞
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Teasing || {NSFW} Zora x Reader

Zora watched your sleeping figure, it was the only thing that he wished he could do right now. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand on your side of the bed. 3:02 A.M. Looked like it would be another sleepless night for him. His small nap between midnight and now would have to do. He watched your chest rise and fall peacefully, but the only thing the red-haired man had on his mind was anything but peaceful. 

A strong arm wrapped around you, waking you a little. You wrapped yourself farther into his arms and attempted to drift back off again. As you tried to close your eyes and enter a dream riddled sleep you felt his groin push into your back. You choose to ignore it, causing some annoyance in him. Zora knew very well that you were awake now. 

His hand trailed up your side, causing shivers to run through you. “Zora, it’s too early for this.”

He ignored you, continuing to trail his finger up your body, slowly making his way to your breasts. When his hand reached them he cupped them, squeezing them and pulling you to him. The heat from your bodies warmed up the area around the two of you. You stirred some, trying to keep yourself from turning to him. 

When you didn’t respond he started to sit up, moving over you. You turned to him slowly and watched him. A devious look crossed his face. “You’re teasing me again… Just sitting here letting my grope you.” His lips lowered to your own, just barely touching them. “Maybe I should do the same to you.”

You were regretting not giving in to him now. If there was one thing that Zora was good at, it was teasing you. His hand traveled down your side again, now roaming toward your core. He slowly slid his hands to your folds, rubbing your throbbing clit. You threw your head back into the pillows and let a small moan out. A small breathy laugh left his lips as he rubbed faster, bringing you toward your release. Your figure squirmed underneath him and he pulled his hand away, bringing it back to your breasts. 

You whined as you felt his fingers leave. “Zora…”

You slowly opened your eyes and looked into his. Yours were pleading for him. He didn’t move, just watched you. 

When the ache was too strong to ignore you grabbed onto his arm and flipped him onto his back. You climbed onto him, straddling his hips. You could feel the bulge in his boxers growing, pressing against the fabric. 

Your lips planted kisses down his bare chest, a delighted noise coming from the back of his throat. You stopped as you reached the waistband of his boxers. You looped your fingers into the sides of his boxers, helping him pull them down enough to expose his erection. 

He watched you as your face grew nearer to his hardened cock. “Quit teasing me.” He shifted to sit up some. “You did this, now fix it.”

You slowly sat back up, watching him. “Now why would I want to do that?” 

A smirk pulled at his lips. “Don’t you dare do what I think you’re going to do.” He dropped his head to the pillows, now regretting his teasing. As he felt your figure climb off of him he groaned playfully. “You little…”

You stood at the edge of the bed for a second, watching his pleading eyes watch you. As you made your way to the bathroom that was adjoined to your room you felt his strong arms wrap around you, you hadn’t even heard him get off the bed. Zora’s strong arms wrapped around your waist, pushing you up against the wall in front of you. “You know how I feel about teasing Y/n…” He used his knee to push your legs apart. His hips pushed into you, his erection pressing against your back. “Now how are you gonna solve this issue you’ve caused?”


End file.
